1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present general inventive concept relate to a display apparatus and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a display apparatus which makes and receives calls through a network, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus receives a video signal from various sources such as a digital video disk (DVD) player, a video player, a satellite antenna and a cable. The display apparatus processes the received video signal to display a video thereon. The display apparatus includes an additional speaker to output an audio signal received together with the video signal, as an audio.
Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) uses a data communication packet network to make and receive calls. VoIP is a communication service which converts the voice into an internet protocol data packet to be transmitted, and makes and receives calls to telephones.
The conventional VoIP provides only voice transmission/reception. Meanwhile, there can be various means to make and receive calls. If the call is made with such various means, an additional device is required to output received call information.
Thus, it would be convenient if a user makes and receives a video call including a video and an audio, and uses text transmission/reception service as well as the voice transmission/reception through VoIP and if received call information is output to the display apparatus so that a user recognizes it.